


The stars shine for you

by chipsandwaffles



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: Dongmin is Bin's galaxy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an accidental sequel?? to I will give you my galaxy because of a picture of moon bin with a guitar and some tags I made on tumblr for it so. 
> 
> Fucking hERE you go. This is lowkey dedicated to jinwoosmile on tumblr (#gofollowher) so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (ps 1234 words that means someone's thinking about you and it's me. I'm thinking about all of you. ;) jk i'm only thinking of one person )

Trying to get the most popular guy in school alone was not an easy feat. If he wasn’t surrounded by girls, he was surrounded by friends, and if not friends, a student council member was next to him talking his ear off about something or another that Bin could not bother to spend three seconds listening to. 

He can’t believe he can’t even get his boyfriend alone for three minutes to play a dumb song for him. He didn’t spend hours and hours with the quirky freshmen Jinwoo hung out with just so he couldn’t show Dongmin all his hard work. He knew their last year of high school was supposed to be busy, especially for Dongmin who had a thousand colleges asking for his hand in marriage. 

But was three minutes with him really that difficult to get?

He watches as Dongmin walks past him right up a flight of stairs with a group of adults Bin has never seen before in his life. Dongmin didn’t even wave to him. Bin bites his lip and turns to his friend, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head to run after him. That would look unprofessional, especially if he was in some sort of meeting.

But then again, Moon Bin isn’t really all that professional, especially when it comes to Lee Dongmin.

So he apologizes to his friend and takes the stairs two at a time to the upper floor. He immediately makes out Dongmin’s figure retreating down the hall and he sprints after him before he disappears. 

When he reaches Dongmin, he grabs at his hand and pulls him back, immediately gaining his boyfriend’s attention and the attention of the people around him as well.

“…Moon Bin?”

“There- there’s a fight! In the music room.”

Dongmin stares at Bin for a moment, a skeptical look on his face, and Bin thinks he might not believe him at all. 

But then he turns to each of the people around him and excuses himself, saying something along the lines of “the duties of student council president” before grabbing Bin’s hand and dragging him off to the music room.

The moment they reach the music room, the empty music room, Dongmin breathes a sigh of relief and sits down in one of the chairs.

“You’re actually my savior, did you know that?” Dongmin says. Bin stares at Dongmin skeptically this time. He was his savior? That was weird considering he was pretty sure he ruined a chance to go to a good college. Or maybe become a famous athlete or something. Bin wasn’t exactly sure what those people earlier were asking from Dongmin.

“…You look confused.” Bin nods his head a little before sitting down in the chair next to Dongmin’s. 

“How am I your savior?” Bin asks.

“I was about to be stuck in another three hour meeting about what their school has to offer… I mean, it’s a nice opportunity but I already know what school I’m going to go to.” 

Bin looks to the floor for a few moments. Dongmin and he hadn’t really talked about what schools they were going to after they were done in high school. All Bin knew was that they probably weren’t going to go to the same one. Dongmin was a good student, while Bin barely could keep up with anything Dongmin said when they studied together.

“What school have you decided on?” Bin asks. He looks up at Dongmin, who is smiling at him so sweetly it makes Bin lose his breath. He’s always lost his breath because of Dongmin.

“Whichever one is closest to you.”

Bin had already accepted the fact they were going to be apart when they were older. Bin told himself he was going to be fine if he and Dongmin texted and called each other every day, and be happy if he could see him at least once a week. Bin had accepted it.

But here Dongmin was, practically telling him that they were going to be close just like they were now. 

“I haven’t picked a school yet.”

“I know.”

“What if you have to pick the worst school because it’s the only one nearby?” Bin asks. He doesn’t want to be happy about this, because Dongmin could ruin his career like this, but he can’t help all the fluttering butterflies in his stomach.

“School is only for so long, Bin. But I know you and I will be forever.” 

Bin stares at Dongmin, and he wonders how he could’ve been so lucky to find someone like him.

“I… I have something for you.” Bin stands up and quickly moves around the room to find a guitar. He needs to play the dumb song for his dumb boyfriend who he’s so stupidly in love with because Dongmin couldn’t be upping him in his cheesiness. He remembers last year when Dongmin could barely even tell him he liked him, and now here he was telling Bin he wanted to be with him forever.

Dongmin was ridiculous. 

Bin sits back down next to Dongmin, setting the guitar in the correct position on his lap. Dongmin watches Bin quietly as he tunes the guitar, letting him focus on getting the sound right. Bin is nervous about playing this song for Dongmin, because even if he’s practiced it a lot he could easily screw it up in front of Dongmin.

He was hoping he could get it perfect for someone as perfect as Dongmin. 

Bin looks to Dongmin when he’s done tuning the guitar, gives him a soft smile before looking down at the guitar to begin playing. Bin plays the song for Dongmin with all his heart, hoping he understands how much Dongmin means to him. 

Because Dongmin means more than Bin can ever express. He’s his first love, his first boyfriend, his first crush. He’s one of the most important people in Bin’s life. He’s the stars in Bin’s sky, each one beautiful and important and meaningful no matter how small they are, just like every aspect of Dongmin.

Dongmin is Bin’s galaxy. 

“Wow.” Bin looks up at Dongmin, barely even realizing he finished the song. Dongmin has a smile on his face, and Bin can only hope that it means he did well.

“Did you… like it?”

“Yes, of course. It was good. Can you play another?” 

Bin blinks a few times at his boyfriend. He isn’t sure what to say. He didn’t expect for Dongmin to ask him to play another, and Sanha never taught him anything more.  
Bin decides instead of lying he’ll just tell the truth.

“No. I only learned this one song for you.” Dongmin opens his mouth to say something, but instead he looks down, a blush adorning his cheeks. Bin likes seeing this Dongmin. This is the Dongmin he knows and loves the best.

“We should learn some more together…” Dongmin mumbles. Bin puts the guitar down next to him and reaches for Dongmin’s hand.

“That sounds lame. Cool guys don’t do that,” Bin tells Dongmin. “But I guess since you asked I can make an exception.” 

Dongmin looks up at Bin and smiles again, a soft, beautiful smile that all their friends call ‘Bin’s smile’ because he only uses it when he looks at Bin. Bin loves his smile. 

Bin loves Dongmin. 

“I love you,” Bin says.

“I love you too.”


End file.
